


Не гуляйте в парке

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: на Кисе то и дело клевали всякие извращенцы...





	Не гуляйте в парке

Из парка с криками разлетались птицы и школьницы. 

— Чего это они? — Мидорима покрепче прижал к себе дакимакуру.

— Почувствовали, что ты идешь, — Аомине присмотрелся. — Тебе что, нравится Сейлор Марс?

Мидорима с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим ледяное презрение, повернул Сейлор Марс к себе лицом. С другой стороны дакимакуры все та же Сейлор Марс демонстрировала ультра-мини-купальник.

— О, так даже лучше, — удовлетворенно сказал Аомине.

Мимо с криком: «Полицийяааааааа» пронеслась очередная школьница, едва не врезалась в Мурасакибару, шарахнулась и побежала куда-то вбок.

— А полиция — вон там, — Мурасакибара показал кукурузной палочкой себе за спину, в сторону входа в парк.

— Пожалуй, хорошо, что тренер задержал Момои, — Акаши копался в телефоне. — Попрошу подбросить ее до дома. Никто никуда не уходит!

Акаши для верности указал на каждого из команды пальцем и отвернулся к ближайшим кустам для телефонного разговора.

— Куда мы денемся? — проворчал Аомине. 

— Погодите, а где Кисе? — внезапно подал голос Куроко.

Аомине выругался и прижал ладонь к сердцу. Только Куроко удавалось каждый раз так его пугать.

— Кисечин пошел себе за чаем и мне за кока-колой. Мы вроде бы прошли мимо вендингового аппарата. Или, наоборот, не дошли до него, — Мурасакибара с удовольствием в каждом движении развернул шоколадку.

— Аомине, Акаши велел не расходиться!

Кусты, сомкнувшиеся за спиной Аомине, ответили Мидориме согласным шуршанием.

* * *

Ямада Таро всегда считал, что в человеке главное — искусство самоподачи и умение с элегантным достоинством пожинать его плоды. Большинство его единомышленников попусту растрачивали самые плодотворные годы между сорока и пятьюдесятью на жалкие попытки понравиться. Это неприкрытое выклянчивание внимания заставляло Ямаду морщиться отчасти из-за брезгливости, отчасти — из-за колкого страха: он боялся закончить свои дни такой же унылой тенью в темном плаще, как и прочие.

Ямада решил, что проработает чужие ошибки. Во-первых, вместо длинного, мешковатого плаща он остановил свой выбор на элегантных юкатах с узкими оби на потайных застежках. Конечно, ранней весной и осенью в них не походишь, но зато мало кому придет в голову подумать: «Эксгибиционист проклятый», глядя на приличного мужчину средних лет в элегантной юкате. Пока что именно так Ямада ускользал от полиции.

В остальном он не мог похвастаться особыми успехами — девушки бежали его. Взгляды вскользь, отвращение, ужас на лицах… Ямада думал, ему пришлось бы тяжело, будь он обидчивым человеком. Однако несчастливый брак и долгие годы монотонной, однообразной работы укрепили его нервы. Несмотря на это, полученных крох внимания ему решительно не хватало. Со временем ему начало казаться, что девушек в парках становится все меньше, а полицейских — все больше. Ямада с тоской думал, что все неизбежно катится к концу, и это уже само по себе печально. 

«Солнце стремительно падает к горизонту, и вот и ты уже не так молод, — думал Ямада, грустно бредя по опустевшему парку: по иронии судьбы в эти развращенные времена школьницы становились все пугливей. — Дни все короче…»

Как и всем, ему просто хотелось немножечко счастья, на которое он уже перестал надеяться. И тут оно вдруг вывернуло на него из-за угла.

Сначала Ямада едва обратил внимание на юношу, идущего ему навстречу. Он слишком увяз в собственных мыслях, не подозревая, что потерял последний шанс на побег еще когда юноша только свернул на дорожку откуда-то с боковой тропинки. Его присутствие было подобно пуле, которая летит в слоумо на экране, так медленно, что зрители в зале могут успеть обменяться мнением о том, какой трэш они смотрят, но для человека в фильме время соответственно замедляется, ему никуда не деться от пули, медленным сверлом вгрызающейся в плоть. 

Юноша был одет во все белое — от кроссовок до спортивной куртки — с вкраплениями голубого. «Тейко», прочитал Ямада у него на груди. И тут юноша, заметив его, улыбнулся. Пуля дошла до самого сердца. Ямаде показалось, что солнце дохнуло ему в лицо.

Улыбка отразилась в удлиненных глазах юноши с ресницами такими густыми, что его веки казались подведенными. До этого просто симпатичный, он вдруг показался Ямаде ослепительно, солнечно красивым. Если бы Ямада был христианином, в его ушах уже, наверное, звучало бы многоголосье хора, празднующего ангельскую благодать. Ямада был рядовым японцем, на которого Запад тлетворно дышал большую часть его жизни. Ему показалось, что юноша окружен сиянием, переходящим в электрическое свечение нимба у него над головой.

«Что же это?» — в смятении думал Ямада.

Юноша продолжал с летящей грацией идти ему навстречу, стройный и длинноногий, убийственней, чем идолы Ямады Масахару Фукуяма, Коши Инаба и Майкл Джексон вместе взятые. Юноша приближался. От улыбки у него на щеке появилась ямочка.

«Что он мне скажет? — волновался Ямада. — Что мне сказать ему?»

Любое требование юноши — умереть, развестись или взять кредит у якудза — Ямада был готов исполнить с радостью. Он сжал дрожащие руки.

Юноша, наконец, подошел — Ямада задержал дыхание — и спросил:

— Дяденька, скажите, пожалуйста, а где здесь вендинговый аппарат? 

* * *

Аомине подумал, что правильно шел на скулеж. Вообще-то из кустов выбрался он сам, но у него было ощущение, словно это на него выскочила и набросилась эта сцена: растерянный Кисе и какой-то невзрачный мужчина с лицом бульдога, почти что ползающий у него в ногах.

— Пожалуйста, — причитал мужчина, — я заплачу! Сколько хочешь заплачу! Только смотри на меня!

— Простите, пожалуйста, — Кисе вежливо поклонился, — я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение.

И тут мужчина, распрямившись в полный рост и почти достав макушкой Кисе до ключиц, широко распахнул перед ним юкату. Под юкатой на мужчине ничего не было, кроме вялой, унылой наготы.

Аомине пожалел, что Сацуки задержалась и не пошла с ними. Он очень ясно представил, как она, зажмурившись, с пронзительным криком: «Извращенец!» сначала лупит мужчину тяжелой школьной сумкой, а потом безошибочно уносится в сторону заблудившихся полицейских.

— Аомине-ччи! — Кисе его, наконец, заметил. — Представляешь, я просто захотел чаю, пошел искать…

Лицо у него было совершенно обалделое. Он умудрился где-то испачкать куртку зеленым, а в его растрепанной шевелюре застрял то ли сухой листок, то ли заблудившаяся гусеница.

— Умоляю! — снова завел мужчина.

Аомине схватил Кисе за рукав и, зажмурившись, рявкнул:

— Извращенец!

Отлупить мужчину сумкой Аомине не решился, опасаясь избить его всерьез.

— За мной!

Кисе продолжал на бегу лупать глазами. Из-за поворота наконец появились полицейские.

* * *

— Ну и какого? — поинтересовался Аомине у макушки Кисе.

— Ага, сейчас. Я сейчас, Аомине-ччи, — Кисе пытался отдышаться, наклонившись и уперевшись руками в колени. Потом поднял все такое же растерянное лицо. — Ты понимаешь, я же просто захотел попить…

— Какого ты не отлупил его, дубина? — Аомине вдруг понял, что удары Кисе вряд ли были бы намного слабее его собственных. — Ну или хотя бы, не знаю, позвал бы кого-нибудь!

— Да ладно, Аомине-ччи, — Кисе, придя в себя, улыбнулся этой своей лучистой маскировочной улыбкой и принялся отряхивать колени. — Он же безопасный.

— Ну надо же, безопасный! — вспылил Аомине. — Да тебе, наверное, есть с чем сравнивать. И много ты встречал опасных? — Аомине особенно выделил голосом последнее слово.

— Бывало, — Кисе беспечно пожал плечами.

Аомине открыл рот, Аомине закрыл рот.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Аомине-ччи. У тебя сейчас такое лицо стало, — Кисе хихикнул. — Как видишь, со мной все в порядке.

Кисе раскинул руки и покружился, а потом дотронулся указательным пальцем до кончика носа, смешно скосив глаза.

— Я, наверное, пойду домой. Все равно здесь недалеко…

Из-за кустов донеслась трель полицейского свистка и смолкла.

— Так. — Аомине достал телефон. — Акаши, я нашел Кисе, все в порядке. Нам тут недалеко, так что мы пошли. А Мурасакибара пусть сам себе колы купит.

Аомине нажал на отбой, отрезав возмущенное ворчание Мурасакибары.

— Недалеко, это тебе-то? Полчаса на метро это теперь «недалеко»? — Кисе внимательно смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу.

— Ну не час же, — Аомине пожал плечами.

Кисе склонил голову к другому плечу.

— А еще у меня мяч с собой, — Аомине вдруг отчего-то стало неловко.

У Кисе загорелись глаза.

* * *

К дому Кисе — через квартал от парка — они подползали через два часа.

— Надо было раньше закругляться, — буркнул Аомине.

— Да! — Кисе, потный, с налипшими на лоб прядями счастливо ему улыбнулся. — Зайдешь на чай?..

— Зайду.

— … только у меня сестры дома.

— Ну предупреждать же надо!

Кисе весело ему подмигнул. Закатное солнце лениво плескалось на дорожке, разбрызгивая золото на двухэтажные домики, живые изгороди и редких прохожих. Аомине скосил глаза на Кисе. Тот шел, беззаботно подставляя лицо солнцу, и празднично жмурился.

— Слушай, — ему опять стало неловко. — А часто на тебя так выскакивают ну… Всякие.

— Иногда, — Кисе ответил так легко, словно не понял серьезность вопроса. Аомине порой ужасно бесила эта его манера делать вид, что все просто отлично и эта его специальная окей-улыбка для подобных случаев.

Кисе бросил на Аомине смеющийся, но внимательный взгляд:

— Не бери в голову, Аомине-ччи, я умею за себя постоять, — он потянулся и хрустнул шеей.

— Ну да… — протянул Аомине. То есть, конечно, да. Но…  
— Что они только в тебе находят?

— Если бы я знал.

Кисе обогнал Аомине и теперь шел лицом к нему, спиной к закату. Солнце медным лучом просветило насквозь его волосы и позолотило контуры тела. Лицо его было в тени, и Аомине скорее не видел, а предполагал все ту же улыбку на его губах, и только глаза Кисе казались неожиданно яркими, золотистыми, как будто сам взгляд Кисе соблазнил солнце, и оно решило навечно остаться отражением в его глазах.

— Аомине-ччи?

Аомине понял, что остановился. В груди у него странно тянуло.

«Съел что ли что-то не то?»

Аомине потер солнечное сплетение. На самом деле у него ничего не болело, это было странное ощущение, скорее предчувствие боли. Как будто где-то далеко в этот самый момент начала свой полет пуля, отлитая специально для него, и он почувствовал ее заранее.

— Тебе нехорошо?

Кисе вдруг оказался так близко, что Аомине шарахнулся.

— Блин, напугал.

— Я не хотел. А насчет всех этих извращенцев — им чем-то очень приглянулся наш парк. Так что я просто буду ходить другой дорогой.

— Или со мной, — Аомине ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

— В смысле с тобой? 

— Ну ты же сам говорил, что не против баскетбола каждый день.

— Аомине-ччи!

«Надо было у него сначала что-то попросить взамен что ли», — Аомине было неловко смотреть на Кисе, который выглядел так, словно Аомине только что осчастливил его на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Иди давай, вон, мы пришли, — Аомине потер щеку. Она горела.

— А ты со мной зайдешь? Ну давай! Хочешь чаю? Поужинать?

— Нет, — твердо отказался Аомине. Он как-то заглянул в гости к Кисе. От воспоминаний его до сих пор передергивало. — Мне домой. Давно пора.

Кисе его уже не слушал: взбежал на крыльцо, широко открыл дверь.

— Мика-чан! Аомине-ччи будет играть со мной в баскетбол каждый день!

— А сейчас он что с тобой делает? — услышав голос старшей сестры Кисе, Аомине втянул голову в плечи.

— А еще, — продолжил Кисе, — представляешь? Передо мной сегодня в парке эксгибиционист разделся!

— Чтооооо?!

Аомине быстренько сиганул за угол.

«Фух, легко отделался», — он шел и крутил в руках мяч.

Невидимая золотая пуля медленно, но неумолимо сокращала оставшиеся между ними годы и километры.


End file.
